The Death of Vegeta
by Son Gokuu
Summary: EXTREMELY WEIRD! Gokuu and Vegeta fight an emotional battle while being stuck in two girls bodies. Has Vegeta broke Gokuu's last straw!? WARNING: religious controversy, murder, rape, sexual content.


DISCLAIMER: Why in the hell would I own it? If I owned it, then my life wouldn't have been so shity.  
  
WARNINGS: Contains murder attemps, suicide attemps, rape, sexual content, huge ass age differences, religious controversy, and adult language.  
  
The Death of Vegeta  
  
By: Son Gokuu  
  
What causes a pure of heart man to go off the deep end? Leaving him helpless to do anything. Vegeta knew this well. Remember that old saying: 'have your friends close but your enemies closer'? He was my best friend and my worst enemy. He knew what made my blood boil; hell he knew what got me sexualy aroused.  
  
You can never truely know Vegeta. He would never come out and actually tell you. He's bigger than that. So he leaves hints and all you can trust is your gut feeling inside. He torments me and at the same time he feels pain for me. He fools his self that he doesn't care for anyone, when he really does. If you asked him what his feelings were, he'd not only mask his words but his thoughts as well. To be honest, I really don't know if he knows himself.  
  
He tortures everyone to make up for what he's been through. I know nothing can give him back what he lost. His past is one of the great mysteries from the great beyond. Even if you spent the whole night getting through, past is masks and into his heart. He would never tell you, no matter how close you are to him. He'll put you through pain.  
  
I can deal with that. However, it's when he goes too far and crosses the line. I could handle everything he threw at me, except being helpless. Before then, I always had something above him that drove him insane. Now, he has that power and abused it...  
  
You think since I am stronger than him, then nothing would ever happen, right? Wrong! I had lost my physical strength when I was summoned into the body of a weak little sixteen year old girl. Don't belive me do you? How could that happen? I was summoned by what they called magic. The first thought that comes to your mind is a group of people in a circle, chanting in a dead language, drinking blood, and dancing naked under the full moon. News flash! That's not real.   
  
I remember one moment I was blocking a dangerous ki attack from Uubu, and the next, I'm in a candle lit room with a young   
  
girl starring at me. The room was small and look like an ordinary, plain room. I was sitting on the floor and before me was a plate with some bread, a glass of juice and there wear some odd things around like wind chimes, a pile of rocks, a boil of water, and other things that the girl said that 'represent the elements'.  
  
Then there was the girl. She was just like any other. She was about fifteen or sixteen years old. She has blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, light creamy skin, and a medium size body. The striking thing about her was the pure innocence of a child that she displayed through her smile. Oh yeah, and her name was Amanda.  
  
She told me of a fantastic tale, that I was from another dimension that was a Japanese TV show and comic book entitled, 'Dragonball' and that they had brought me to their world.   
  
"We brought you here. Well actually we wished for my friend, Krystyl, to turn into you. You're in her body."  
  
"Nan da!?" It hit me like a bone crushing blow. I was in a girl's body! I looked at the hands that weren't mind and unbuckled a belt, that body was wearing, and quickly I unbuttoned my pants to reveal women's panties. I still looked, even though I couldn't feel it, or see an obvious bulge, I still looked. My cock was gone! I fell back agaisnt the wall behind me. This can't be happening, I told myself. I didn't bother to zip up my pants.  
  
The body I was in, was smaller and weaker than Amanda's. She was under weight, had red hair also tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and pail skin. I once heard from Vegeta, you should never see yourself from a women's point of view, or something like that. Since being in there I would always pick out the bad things about her body and compare it to mine.  
  
Although I was stuck in a girl's body. She was still there. I could hear her thought. It was kind of like being fused. When you're fused you feel what the other person is feeling. Sometimes their feeling can overwhelm you yours and sometimes you can't tell whether it is yours of not. Same goes for thoughts. There are times though when you share a feeling or thought. It's very confusing.  
  
Now let's fast foward. Since I came here so did Vegeta, into Amanda's body as well as a cat. We named her Vegeta Waa Banana, Waa Banana for short. In those times all Vegeta really did was complain. We'd talk about it and how much it sucked. Over time, he started to gain more control over her body. Soon enough he could immitate her personality on the phone to where I couldn't tell who I was talking to. To make things go worse, he was set on getting revenge on Amanda, because she wouldn't let him go back home to his Bulma. And she wouldn't let him go, because he kept torturing me over the phone, since Krystyl moved two thousand miles away, and I had fallen in love with Amanda. Then Waa Banana confused Amanda's love for me to be her own and went to Vegeta, who got her bent on killing Amanda. Then Vegeta and Waa Banana worked together and tried to drowned Amanda in a bath tub while on the phone with me. Are you lost yet?  
  
Vegeta had gotten control of Amanda's body and with the help of Waa Banana, they worked together to lock her away in the back of her mind. There she had no idea on what was going on. Vegeta was very fond of tearing my heart out, by hurting my Amanda. He did, what he called a 'simulation'. He would either pretend to be her and act it out or he would tell me what he was doing to her body in detail. Sometimes he would pretend that I was doing it to her. Like I could ever!  
  
I could hear load rushing water in the background, so load I couldn't bearly hear Vegeta talking. "What are you doing?"  
  
He replied with his usual hmph, "I'm taking a bath."  
  
"Why," I asked uneased.  
  
"Because I felt like taking a bath."  
  
I kept silent, I had a feeling of what was going to happen. He was going to suffocate her lungs! My head was racing, but we made a deal, I wouldn't hurt Bulma in anyway and he wouldn't soffocate her. He was breaking his promise that allowed me to do anything I'd have to to save my Amanda. Bulma is one of my best friends, but he was taking the life of my lover. What would you do. The water stopped and I could hear the echoing of the dripping water from the foset.  
  
A thought started to fomulate in my head. I remember Amanda had said that she couldn't send Vegeta home by herself and that she needed Krystyl to do it. I thought to myself, what if I died? I've done it before and Amanda means everything to me. Krystyl was reluctant to the idea, I mean it was her body. But she did want to save her best friend. I hopped into the tub and and ran the hot water and got it. I was thinking. The heat of the water will raise the vains in Krystyl's arms closer to the skin. So then I could follow the veins better with a hunting knife. And since she was under weight so much, I could see her veins all the way to her elbow. But Vegeta's getting smarter and more desparate these days and will just about do anything and I knew he woudn't care if I died.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Because I can!" he spoke harshly with a hint of pleasure in his voice.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to lay off me tonight?"  
  
"I am, sexually. I still haven't finished my plans."  
  
"Don't you do anything to Amanda," I said in a shaky voice, "You won't kill her, because then you won't get to go back and be with Bulma. If she dies, then you die!"  
  
"The water's nice..." I could hear the trickling of water as he moved his hand through the water, "I'm free to do what I what." I heard him lower Amanda's head beneath the water. My heart pounding. I didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything I could do. He resurfaced choking and caughing.  
  
"If you hold your breath for too long, then you'll pass out."  
  
"What if I do?" Vegeta began to mess with me again, "I won't kill her. I'll come back when her body runs out of air. The cat wants her to die, what if she makes her body wait longer than it can handle?"  
  
Time and time again he torchured me. I was silent. Just then after resurfacing I heard Amanda's voice, "First I wake up in middle of a lake and now in a tub?"  
  
One way to tell if it was Amanda or not was to test. Vegeta can never say anything really bad about Bulma and Waa Banana had a deep pasion for feathers. So I tested, "Prove to me that you're really Amanda."  
  
"Bulma sucks and I think it was a good thing that the farmer got rid of all those feathers," it was hastily replied.  
  
I didn't believe it, "Say something worse about Bulma."  
  
Suddenly Amanda's voice turned into Vegeta's, "I hate you. I will be able to say that later. You should know something from now on... I'm taking over. This is my body now!" I could hear the evil satisfation in his voice.  
  
Again I was silent. I couldn't think. I just stared at the white tiles in the bathroom. With every minute my vision became blurier and my mind less stable. I couldn't speak. After a while I could hear Vegeta asking me to reply. I held my breath. But Krystyl wasn't ready to die, she gasped to allow air in.  
  
"I don't care if you die. Now answer me!" I still didn't.  
  
He hung up. A couple minutes later I heard the phone ring. I let it. He called again. This time Krystyl controlled the arm and picked up the phone. I still didn't say a word. I just wanted to die... Then coudn't hear Vegeta anymore and I don't remember what happened next.  
  
I'll access Krystyl's memory to let you know what happened next. Apparently she took control of the body. According to her, I had actually left her body.  
  
"You know what!?" She started to break down in tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's gone!"  
  
Vegeta freaked, "What!? Where did he go!?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Krystyl began to work her magic on Vegeta, "I bind you Vegeta from doing harm, harm against Amanda." She kept on repeating that phrase over and over.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta tried his mightiest to cause Amanda pain. He tried to stab her leg with scissors, but he couldn't, he couldn't even bang her head against the wall.  
  
Vegeta had an urgency in his voice, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"What wrong Vegeta?" She asked cockily.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing."  
  
"I know it's not nothing!"  
  
Krystyl then had images flowing through her head of a night in a coat check room at a hotel, where she had seen God in a potrait of an old man. He had winked at her and Amanda. And Amanda's voice kept repeating, 'everything happens for a reason. If you believe one hundred percent, then what you believe will come true'. So with her small might she sent positive energy to Amanda, who was two thousand miles away. But she believed and sent that energy to help Amanda overcome Vegeta.  
  
Just then he left and Amanda's voice came out, but it wasn't Amanda, it was Waa Banana. Krystyl wasn't fooled in a crisis like this. They talked for a while when Krystyl asked Waa Banana to bring Amanda forward. She realized something. Not only was Vegeta gone but Amanda as well.  
  
Waa Banana freaked, "No wait! I can't feel it, the love! It's gone! ...I don't love Gokuu..."  
  
"See we were telling the truth that you had confused Amanda's feelings with your own."  
  
Waa Banana started to cry, "I was confused, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Waa Banana, let's get them back! If you believe one hundred percent then they'll come back. We will over power Vegeta!"  
  
Waa Banana got into high spirits, "Yeah because there are more of us to believe then Vegeta!"  
  
Together they pulled Amanda back with Vegeta. But he wasn't going to go without a fight. Krystyl stood up and made her body shake as she willed Amanda to return to her body. Then I came back into the picture, I re-entered her body. She was doiing okay but she needed help. She wasn't breathing smoothly so I helped her. Then Krystyl, Waa Banana, and I had brought Amanda back.   
  
"Amanda! Amanda!!" Krystyl cried with joy, "Is that you!?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Amanda Baldwin!?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
Krystyl knew it was her. I knew it was her. Then the phone went dead... 


End file.
